They call her Queen of the Dead
by Xx-the 99th-xX
Summary: A detective hits Maura close to home when he calls her the Queen of the Dead and it's up to Jane to figure out what's wrong and help her as she tries to solve a murder at the same time. Nearly Complete. :)
1. They call her Queen of the Dead

**_I haven't really read the books, but I have read the Short Stories and I'm planning on starting the books soon. So this fic is going to be a mingle of the short stories and the TV show. This is slightly AU. There is swearing. I have no idea how this plot came to me. It just did!_**

**_Song: Tom Odell-Another Love (Zwette Edit) _**

**_Please Enjoy! _**

"The Queen of the Dead," it wasn't a question. It was never a question. Sometimes it hurt Maura to hear those words and on those odd occasions it made her feel oddly strong, and powerful. She did admit she used to hold all power over forensics back in the day, and she held the ability to send police and detectives spiraling into any stupid direction she wanted - when she wanted. She could taunt them, please them with the carefully spoken forensics she uncovered. Yes, she by law had to solve the cases. Except, hey, if no one was going to die in the next hour then why not play with the evidence?

"Maura…"

Last time she felt that way about deception and unlawful duty was some while ago, just before Jane was promoted Detective. Then that's when Maura's life changed and livened u; socially, and personally.

"Maura?"

It took her a moment to realise she was staring at the victim, holding her scalpel eagerly waiting for a sign to start her autopsy. Clearly this was that sign.

"Huh?" She turned towards the detective before her impatience with Jane's presence made her defensive and snippy.

"Are you ok? Frost is waiting on the bullet," Jane was a little concerned for her Partner. Well… Not partner because Frost was her partner. Jane liked to play stupid mind games, but who doesn't, right?

"Huh, yeah," Maura carefully placed her scalpel down and started to pry at the bullet inside the victim's neck.

Young, mid 20's, pale, no visible signs of any trauma. This quick visual Maura took when they found the woman by the bay made her memories jump at her and burn her like cigarette burning through her lungs into her heart. Right into all of her memories and bottled up emotions.

"A 9mm, here," she dropped the bullet into the little bag Jane was holding without much inspection. She even went so far as to make a quick judgement before discarding it's importance.

"Thanks. Hey, I'll catch you later for lunch. Made Ma's fluff sandwiches, I figure you would want one," Jane genuinely tried to smile but she knew Maura's withdrawal in personality must have related to the Dickwad's (who had just completing his 5 year service award) comment about Maura's judgement with dead people and their cause of deaths. So she planned to not push it too hard on her. But instead she would try and help her spirits up a bit. Without close contact it was worth the shot with… 'The Queen of the Dead', jeez Jane hadn't even heard that term in more than a good 3 years.

Maura didn't look up immediately, but gave a faint appreciative smile when she finally did.

Jane nodded and didn't peruse the Medical Examiner. She knew to give her her space.

Maura looked back at the body and immediately delved into her work. She pulled all her tools to her waist side, dropped the scalpel into the tray, removed her gloves and fixed her hair. Quickly after she pulled back the white sheet to expose the torso of the diseased female to her and turned back to her cart to pull fresh gloves on.

Jane could see the faint movement of her lips as she spoke into the above microphone from behind the closed windowed doors, and immediately Maura began her Y Incision. She had already finished her preliminary and swab of trace evidence from the victims exposed body, just before Jane came down for the bullet.

Jane just gazed at her friend from behind the doors arms crossed with worry and spitting hate of the Dickwad upstairs.

"Detective?" Jane turned to the familiar voice of Senior Criminalist Suzy Chang.

"Suzy!" Relief washed over her, because she knew Suzy would keep an eye on her boss – Maura - for the all too friendly, Detective Jane Rizzoli.

Suzy smiled and tried carefully to think over her words she was about to spew, even if she was just speaking to Jane.

"I heard about Detective Smith's comment. It's been a while, huh?" Suzy looked up to see any face changes, when she saw Jane was just as worried for Maura she continued, "the nickname I mean. It's been a while for everyone who knows Dr. Isles."

Jane nodded, she was truly glad Suzy was entrusting her with her thoughts and opinions. It was a trait that was hard to come by around the BPD's office lately.

"It has been a while. I just never thought…"

"I don't mean to be talking subjectively about the Medical Examiner with her best friend."

"Oh it's ok. I know you mean well," Jane started to bite her thumb.

Suzy turned inward to Jane a little more, putting her back towards the door, "she used to wear all black a lot of the time. Casually she changed out of that into more," Suzy laughed, "her. I have worked here a long time Detective, and it's not an easy environment for anyone when that term lazily hangs over our heads."

Now this was shocking. Jane's mind was playing tricks on her right? Or was Suzy a really cheap liar? Jane was befuddled.

"Yeah!" Jane laughed at her own memories, "they think I am gay as a seal up there too. It's not easy when I hear their stupid snickers whenever I break a cold case."

Suzy escaped a laugh and they turned towards their topic of interest, "Take good care of Maura."

"But she's your b…"

"She's still Maura, just don't tell her I said that," Jane laughed then too, and Suzy politely excused herself to get back to work.

Jane watched her leave and turned toward a frantic Maura ripping the guts out of the poor woman.

"Smith will get an earful," and it was all Jane could think as she turned towards the elevator.

* * *

"Shut your goddamned mouth," Jane was against Detective Smith almost choking the man, holding him by his collar. Her husky voice really came through as she threatened the man, but it only made her worry, hate and anger rush further into her.

"Cugh," Smith tried to say something but his throat was too busy being squeezed.

Quickly she let him go and stepped back, "your just promoted 5 years and you go around saying shit like that? You're not the amazing detective people think you are; you're a commonplace street cop fresh out of the academy not knowing where he stands in the world."

The man scuffled to his feet beet red in the face and ready to throw a punch.

"Yeah? And would a street cop threaten his co-worker?" The man was furious, but he bit his anger hard down.

"No, but a Detective does. That's his fucking job. It's interrogation at its finest."

Smith unknowingly unleashed a spitting image of Jane. An image she never let out, not since Tommy was thrown in jail for the hit and run.

"You bitch!"

The doors flew open and Cavanaugh stepped into the likely murder scene with Frankie and Korsak behind him.

"Step down Detectives," Cavanaugh yelled into the interrogation room not caring who it applied to. They were both guilty with something.

"This…" Smith went to start flying words of hate at the lieutenant.

"Say it!" Korsak pressed Smith on.

"Bit…"

"Say it and you're suspended leave without pay, 3 weeks," Cavanaugh pressed as he stepped in front of Jane, clearly picking her side. He had heard the comments earlier today as well as the rest of the world had, he knew how much pain it caused the department before Jane.

"But she threatened me, pushed me up against a wall and tried to choke me!" he sounded like a girl and everyone in the room could tell.

"You ok Janie?" Frankie asked placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Yeah fine Frankie, let's just catch Jane Doe's killer," and like that Jane stepped out leaving the world of anger behind her. She wouldn't let the guy off just yet; she still had to help her friend with coming to terms with the person she used to be.

**_Hope it was good, I never write fics like this so it's really me just testing the waters! God, I have so many ways to go about this fic! _**


	2. I Think I Have Found Hell

_**Oh god, my traffic on this fic! I don't think I knew what I was getting into when I wrote this, or even joined this fandom! Lol anyways sorry for my English, I don't care how native an English speaker I am, I cannot pass English class so again, sorry for any mistakes. **_

_**Song: The Neighbourhood – Female Robbery **_

I think I have found hell.

Yeah, I have joked about being the Speaker for the Dead before in the literal private of Jane's company, but do I really come across as Queen of the Dead? It's not even a friendly joke anymore, it's just bittersweet reality. Hah! My job is the dead; I have a job literally with the dead what more do you want from me? However, I need to speak for them – the victims - I need to hear their cries and find their killers with science, forensics, and hard objective evidence.

I plop into my desk chair leaning my head back over the seat, hands over my face mentally preparing myself to file the autopsy report.

"Speaker for the Dead, can't anyone call me that?"

Maura pushed her chair out from under the messy white desk and slowly pushed off the ground to spin herself around in thought.

"I bet they planned it all out,

Like the shows

Went everywhere I go.

Walked into the store right behind me,

Stood in line right beside me and followed me to my home.

I'm sure they figured it out early on."

Maura mumbled to herself a song she heard once before on the way to work. Ever since she found it on YouTube she'd catch herself mumbling or humming the song often.

Maura got up from her pity party to take a walk, maybe a trip to get some coffee would clear her head, or worse, she would find herself crying in the corner. She would save that last though in the YOLO section of her mentality. What harm would going upstairs to get a little coffee do?

Apparently she thought wrong. Everyone's sideways glances overstayed their welcome the second the elevator doors opened up to the foyer. Beating eyes and some eyes curious about who their Medical Examiner even was for they clearly haven't worked in the PBD for long.

_OK__, its fine Maura. Really! It's been almost 5 years, give or take a little since you were only a mere socially awkward person, but that's ok, only a handful of those who knew me are still here right?! Oh who am I kidding, everyone knows I'm weird. Hoyt even said it himself, I am like him._

And like that she shelled herself up just to grab a cup of coffee, not expecting her day to get any shittier.

With a sigh she poured her coffee into a Styrofoam cup, mixing creamers and sugar in until Korsak caught her interest through the window. He stormed into the elevators which was just a little over 30 feet from the cafeteria, going up.

_He looks pretty pissed today, but who isn't. Everyone gets pissed when murder happens in the Police Department. _

Maura started to the elevators too with her newly poured coffee and descended into the safety of her lab and lab techs.

_She woke up a little earlier than normal today, not that it mattered because she was going to give everyone in the office a grim stare the second she walked in anyways. Weather she went in early or not, people still disapproved of her presence. _

_She wore a plain black pencil skirt, dark red ruffled blouse with matching black heels. Maura grabbed the famous black trench coat she always wore from the coat hooks and headed for work. Recently she had watched more fashion shows that normally in one week, and when she threw on the red blouse, it had become quite the step up for her usual dress. _

'_Suzy, get the toxicology reports in a.s.a.p.' Maura without a care in the world barked at the Senior Criminalist and kept walking down the hallway of her labs towards her private office._

'_Uh, for which victim?' it was the most innocent questions Suzy asked that day, because Maura just glared at her and ignored her question by starting her laptop up. _

_Suzy didn't leave, but instead pushed her boundaries waiting for a response._

'_For Casey Benedict.'_

_Suzy nodded and walked out. _

'_Oh Suzy?' _

_The Criminalist stopped at the door, 'who is that new recruit I'll be working with?'_

_Thankfully to Suzy the ME sounded 10x more calmer now than she did the day before. Apparently one of the new lab techs spilt coffee over the latest victim as he tried to push his boundaries about what he could and could not drink in the morgue. All Suzy was glad about was that he hadn't been stuffed in the body freezer._

'_They sent an email out, but her names…'_

'_A her?'_

_Suzy was now confused. 'yes, a she.'_

_Maura nodded awkwardly and before Suzy knew it Maura was throwing questions at her like a curious child, 'Jane is it?'_

"_Yes, Ma'am.'_

'_She was in the drug unit wasn't she?' Maura's eyes lit up with both fear and curious amusement. _

'_Ye.. Yes, Ma'a' Suzy was cautious about the impending conversation. _

'_Oh! I met her a few months ago; she was dressed as a hooker. It was the funniest thing,' Maura smiled inwardly, she was clearly amused with the memory. _

'_Said she was hoping to get into Homicide.'_

"Jane!"

"Fluff?" Jane held up her container of sandwiches and offered it to her friend. Maura popped out of her seat, gracefully took the container from her and plopped down onto the couch.

Jane closed the door behind her, "what was that about? There."

"Just resting my eyes."

"Sleeping on the job?"

"Hey I bought this before work," Maura ignored her and pulled a tray of fruit from the mini fridge by the couch beside her. The fridge held a lot of random things, but it was cute to her all tucked away beside the lamp and the crook of the couch.

"Oh! Fruit! How… not chocolate!"

Maura genuinely laughed and ignored the comment at the same time as she opened the tray. The two silently eat their weird lunch together while Maura flipped through her final version of the autopsy report. Jane imagined she was looking for something, something that wasn't there before.

"I heard about you and Smith yelling today," Maura couldn't help but delve into the subject. She heard clips of Frosts conversations with Frankie when they came down earlier to ask about the angle of the bullet. She couldn't help but pry into it since the two wouldn't dare explain anything to her. Maybe it would take her mind off her own dilemma.

"Oh! Nothing, he's just a dick. Nothing to worry about," Jane averted her eyes knowing full well Maura was the real topic of interest to their awkward lunch.

"Oh, whose he?" Maura held a suggestive gaze.

"Smith."

Jane didn't care; she just picked up a pineapple and popped it into her mouth hoping to get this conversation over and done with.

"Oh," Maura built her shield up again and Jane felt it. The room became more unbearable for what was supposed to be an innocent lunch.

Maura awkwardly started to put the pictures back together into the folder rather quickly knowing they still had 40 minutes of their 1 hour break left.

"Do you really think me the Queen of the Dead, Jane? Last time I had that title was years ago, and trust me. I would rather not remember years ago," Maura sounded impatient but she just leaned back into the couch placing her hands over her eyes.

"Of course not Maur, if I had thought that then we probably wouldn't be friends."

Maura quickly looked over to Jane, and started to suppress tears.

"Oh god Maur! I didn't mean it like... please don't…" Jane tried hard whatever she had just said, back.

"Face it Jane, I'm just a wreck. How can I be the Chief Medical Examiner when your only reputation among cops is being a woman so cold and reserved around strangers she literally is called Queen of the Dead!"

Jane knew she had a point about being cold; she wasn't nearly as friendly with others who weren't her and their circle of friends. "Maura, why does this bother you so much?"

The two said nothing for a moment, but Maura finally replied with "I don't know."

Jane wasn't taking it so she shifted closer to her best friend and waited.

"I just don't like being reminded of my past self. You should know. I mean Frost told me about your… you know?" and Maura pointed to the space between her eyebrows.

With frustration she swatted her friend's hand from her face, "yes Maura, I do get you. I guess I never really knew who you were, so my help is as useful as Frost up-chucking everywhere at crime scenes!"

Jane laughed but gazed at her friend still obviously haunted with the life of 28-year-old Maura. Let's not get Jane wrong, she was as curious about Maura's life as Maura wondered what it was like to have parents. Jane only could guess her adoptive parents had something to do with her awkward personality, and when someone like Jane's family entered her life it would have become the change of heart, or even as something as a midlife personality or somewhat crisis. Jane only wondered.

_**My eyes are so strained, sorry but I might not update for a few days. I need some time off this cursed thing called a laptop! I don't know where my plots going, ill figure it out :) **_


	3. Jane Got The Call

_Love you guys! Thanks for sticking around with this fic! Ok, this one is a tad longer, and hopefully I satisfy action paced needs. I would have started this earlier but I went to a concert and I had homework :/ Still! Enjoy! I'd like to say I am almost done with the story. _

Jane got the call; Maura was already at the scene. Another shot, another victim. "Jane, this is the third victim on my table." Maura was crouched over the latest victim, a man of average height, middle age, and the same bullet angle in the neck as every other person sitting on her morgue tables. She was concerned, not because she finally started to cheer up and this was disturbing her, but because once a murder hit more than two – hell even one – she knew the case was getting serious.

"Shit, I have no idea," Jane turned away from the scene trying to think of the different possibilities. They had no clues on the guy, no connection between all of the victims at all.

"Maybe this guy just wants to kill?"

"A sociopath that lives a normal life and then maybe he goes out for the kill when his wife falls asleep at night?" Frost joined their conversation holding 3 coffee's for them.

"Eh…" Jane was cautious about the idea, there was usually murder intent.

"Well, the bullet took a path right beside the Pituitary Gland," Maura pitched quite the generalized fact to Frost and Jane.

"Possibly he has a specific interest in the Gland?" Frost took a sip from his coffee still holding the other woman's drinks. He wondered how she knew that the bullet even went right through such a tiny organ.

"Well, all the other victims take a very specific path too. See, the bullet seems to graze this spot beside the Pituitary where tumours are known to grow. Of course in very odd cases, but there the tumor will apply pressure, then the Pituitary will often send out too much Human Growth Hormone and it can lead to gigantism."

"So were looking for a giant? Who hates other people because this all didn't happen to them? Seems like a lot of work for such a specific hate," Jane's partner stopped talking when he realised the women weren't listening.

"Wow, and you would know all of this because?" Jane was slightly impressed. That what had just escaped her mouth was a much generalized murder intent, but she was mostly impressed because it was such an out there idea, that it actually could be something plausible.

Maura flashed a grin, "Because I am a magical wizard? No!"

Ok, Jane was way too impressed with how this evening was unfolding. She finally jumped forward in the investigation, and she got Maura to banter back.

The two shared a silly gaze before it was all cut short.

"The Queen of the Dead has arrived so soon?" Smith who wasn't invited, and now that he was here, was clearly 20 minutes too late winked over towards Jane who then proceeded to bend down beside Maura to see the body.

"Get out of here, this isn't your case," Jane noticed Maura's look of disbelief towards Smith as she stood up and backed away from the body.

She snapped her purple gloves off her hands with hidden rage; she turned towards a medic, "get the body back to the morgue."

"Going so soon? Come on your boyfriend is over here," he winked this time and motioned for her to come back.

"You shut your goddamned mouth Smith, this isn't your case!" Jane cautiously stepped between the Medical Examiner and the scene about to unfold.

He stood up and raised his chest towards her, he, like Maura says a lot; is trying to assert a male dominance over a specific woman. "Are you kidding me?" Jane stepped back and moved Maura behind her as she did so.

"What?" he grinned again snapping his gloves off like Maura had done. Jane grimaced as swore she saw a hint of obsession for her friend shine within him.

Before Jane knew it, Maura had side stepped and positioned herself between her and Smith, her face said completely nothing, but the fist she formed meant a swift trip to the emergency room for Smith.

"Maura?" Jane lost her footing and stumbled back from Maura's push, and all she saw was - what once was a cheerful Medical Examiner - turn stone cold, emotionless.

"Maura!" Jane stumbled towards her and pulled her back from the bleeding Detective before he could rebuttal, "you just assaulted an officer."

With a quick peripheral scan of the scene she relaxed slightly when she realised only Frost saw the events unfold, and he who was clearly witnessing history in the making.

She could see it already, "Chief Medical Examiner, Assaults Detective."

"Sir?" One of the on scene medics turned to see Smith hobbled over blood gushing from his broken nose, "sir can I help?"

The poor bastard pushed the medic away from him and ended up stumbling onto the murder victim who was about to be bagged and processed.

"You're ruining scientific evidence!" Maura was pissed as she shook her hand in pain.

Frost put the coffee on a random car hood and grabbed Smith from lying on top of the body.

"Hey, clear this up, this investigation is over," Frost directed his voice towards the cops scattered around them, "you," he grabbed the on scene photographer and told him to capture the back of Smith and the newly disturbed evidence.

"Congratulations, you're now a part of the evidence," Frost said, "might end up in jail for that," and he directed his eyes towards a police cruiser in a condescending way.

"Come on Maura, we need to go," but Maura was already half way to her Lexus shaking her hand from the previous assault. Jane caught up to her, "hey, come on."

"I'm going back to the morgue to deal with the newly disturbed body. Probably has evidence all over his coat now. Make sure you take it from him and bag it along with his pants," Maura kept walking.

Jane was obviously seeing a Maura she never knew existed. Jane even dared to think that she had aggressive tendencies before they had become friends.

"Hey, no. I'll drive you home, besides Frost can bag it all," she was genuinely concerned for her friend, whose eyes were red from anger and obvious tear shed. The ME nodded and gave the keys to her friend.

"Ok, can we go back to the Lab? I want to… you know," she waved her hand about, trying to describe herself better, "do the autopsy."

Jane nodded, she couldn't object.

* * *

The car ride was silent, mostly because the examiner was examining her fist through the emergency ice pack she had in the trunk and that because she was upset and Jane felt the need to let her be.

They drove a decent 6 blocks before Jane went to take a shortcut down a back street before they saw a man in all black with a gun, but the one curious aptitude the man had, was gigantism. They could see him holding a fairly smaller man being held up against a wall obviously being threatened to gun point.

Jane felt a twinge of panic because they not only stupidly ran into their perp, but they ran into their perp in a back ally. It was textbook scenario, don't get caught in it. There is always a zero percent chance that if someone was going to die there, no one would hear or see it. It would only make it that much harder to find the perp.

The man turned around and saw the black vehicle waiting to decide if it wanted to back up or just park itself there. He turned his gun at the car.

"I'll be right back," and Jane hoped out gun in hand.

"Boston PD, put the weapon down!" she shouted from behind the Lexus. The man turned his head and then took the man into his grip. She could break for a chance at a head shot, but didn't take it for he was walking with the guy still in hand.

He angled his gun, "why should I let him go, huh?"

"Because you want to let him live. It's not his fault he doesn't have Gigantism!"

Maura listened to the two banter but fear struck her motionless, for her wild accusations were not only correct, but because that man could shoot that innocent soul before her eyes and she couldn't do anything about it.

"But yes it is!" and he shot out in the air behind the man's head and started to run in the opposite direction. The man stumbled to the ground luckily with his life still on earth.

Jane realised that the guy was too tall too fast to run after, and that all she could do was call a bolo and call it a night. She calmed and talked the man through exactly what happened. But realised he was too shaken up to do much about it, so she scribbled the man's name down and all he knew about the guy - which apparently was little - and let the guy on with his life.

She called Korsak to let him take over the investigation; she still had a wild Maura to take care of.

* * *

They parked in the back by the Morgue entrance and just sat together in silence. Jane contemplated the Giant that they met and how they were going to find him with only a description, but then she realised Maura was kind of in the car and she needed to asses that situation too.

Jane went to speak, "you…"

"Don't say it, I get it I'll probably be charged with assault," now Maura wasn't completely wrong, but Jane knew Smith didn't have the guts to press charges when no one but the 4 of them saw it. And 3 of them happened to be close friends.

Jane shifted in the driver's seat, she felt a little envious of the luxurious interior. She wondered exactly how much it cost the Doctor. She placed her hand on her shoulder in empathy, "stop beating yourself up over this," she took her swollen hand into her own two caressing as gently as she possibly could, her knuckles.

"No wonder I can't keep a date!" Jane knew she was going to start flying words she probably never meant.

"No, no. Stop. Don't do this to yourself," but Maura just wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"I'm going to go sign the body in and do the autopsy," it was all she sputter out and she took her hand back and got out of her car.

"Hey, it's like 8pm. Go home Maura, you can do that in the morning!" she waved her hand and took the clip board from the truck driver who had just got the body into the lab.

Jane just stalked back after her and plopped down on one of the open tables beside the other 3 dead bodies, she wasn't going to move until Maura was done. She was too vulnerable in this state of mind and she sort of had to be there for if and when Smith would conjure up a statement about Maura.

"Jane go, I'm going to be here late," by then everyone who had worked in the labs had left and Maura was stepping into her scrubs inside of her office.

"No Maura! I want to drive you home! Plus, I like your car I want to keep it for the night," she winked suggestively at the ME in full black scrubs. She was just tying her hair back.

Maura sighed, "fine, about you staying here, but you can't have the car!" she pointed fingers at Jane and then proceeded to set up.

Jane plopped off the desk to grab a pillow from the couch in the office; she figured if she was staying she was going to get comfortable.

"So, tell me what was all of that about Maura. You don't exactly punch people every day."

There was so much guilty truth in that statement, that it hurt Maura to hear it from Jane's mouth.

She shrugged, unzipped the body bag and sighed, "I can't believe he fell on the victim…"

"Don't worry, he will probably get something for that," Jane laid back on the table and started to rub her scared hands. The table was cold and hard, and she started to imagine herself laying here about to be dissected by her best friend.

"But seriously, stop avoiding the question!"

But by the one person she trusted with her life Maura was now leaning over her body on the table over her with a look of sorry. She held the scalpel in her hands and she slightly shook from obvious nervousness.

Then Jane woke up with a feeling of horror.

"Jane! What's wrong?" Maura had just placed the white sheet cover over the body. Jane noticed that Maura was no longer wearing her scrubs and that there was a chair now beside the table where she fell asleep.

"I'm really confused, what time is it?" Jane felt bags under her eyes. Had she of fallen asleep without realizing it? She figured she was pretty exhausted when she came into the morgue with her earlier.

"Its 12:33, you fell asleep during the Preliminary Examination. Actually, you fell asleep while I was opening the body bag now that I think of it," she chuckled to herself a little proud.

"You're done?"

"A while ago yes," the comment caught Jane off guard. The detective within her came out as she assessed the reason the chair was there.

"You know, if you wanted to watch me sleep you could have literally taken me to bed," Jane blurted the helpless comment out and the two started to laugh.

"No, I sat down and iced my hand. I wasn't sure how to wake you so I contemplated the facts on the case," she leaned against the table as Jane sat up right, "that and I had to make my statement on the assault thing," and she lifted her bandaged hand for Jane to inspect.

"So, they're charging you?!"

"No, thankfully this is a sort of strike one!"

"Thank god! Comere'," the two hugged.

"You really can't do that Maur. You know I'm here for you; you can't just punch any guy who talks crap behind your back! That's my job. Literally, I am a cop. I have a gun and everything," Maura laughed at the comment, "also, you seriously need to wake me up next time they call for a statement!"

Jane let their hug go and they just held an appreciative gaze. A kind that the two had shared countless times, but they could never pinpoint where they stood as friends. It was a powerful longing gaze that meant they were happy the other were still alive when cases got a little crazy, and the gaze they gave when they were just glad they had each other to lean on.

"Let's go home, I'm tired and I have to feed Jo Friday," Jane got off the table and stretched her legs out.

"I know Jane, it's just… No one has called me that since before you were promoted. I guess, I just had you to lean on when I would have usually… you know, punched a guy!"

"Ok Maura, even before I was promoted you never physically harmed a fly. I know you way better than that, you probably just gave them hateful glances and asserted your powerful influence over them as the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts!" Maura stifled a surpressed laugh. She knew Jane was right. About everything, and she couldn't keep making a deal out of everything. Though she knew like anyone, it was hard. Even as an adult.

Jane found her hand on the small of Maura's back as they started for the Lexus still parked in the back, because it was late and Jane figured she would end up crashing on her friends couch anyhow.

Tomorrow they had to focus on the murder. There was a giant guy out there murdering and there was a Smith with a broken nose.

_Hey, my plot actually turned out way differently than I intended. So at this point I am hesitant to say this is probably the end. I just don't know what I would do with the plot, and god even for me that ending was horrific! I had no idea how to end it so you guys are stuck with that : ) Anyway, hope this was decent enough of a read! I might update, might not. Just a warning. _

_Cheers!_


End file.
